


it’s beginning to look a lot like christmas

by yedams (notteess)



Series: damhoon universe [2]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notteess/pseuds/yedams
Summary: A single wreath was what greeted Jihoon, the older could only stare at Yedam with disbelief, "We are not hanging a wreath in November, Yedam," Jihoon said with a warning look.Yedam was not intimidated in the slightest, the loud boy instead smiled and moved closer to Jihoon, who in return, playfully rolled his eyes. Jihoon knew what was coming when Yedam slightly tackled his body from the side, laughter bursting from their throats.or the one where boyfriends!damhoon start decorating for christmas on the first of november.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Park Jihoon, Park Jihoon/Bang Yedam
Series: damhoon universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145873
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	it’s beginning to look a lot like christmas

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! yes, i am back again with a damhoon fic bc they are just that adorable!!
> 
> currently have around 15 damhoon fics (including the two i have posted) planned. so i hope yall will wish me luck on writing that! also have a new project coming soon in the form of another series that’s once again yedam centric (yes im whipped for that boy).
> 
> enjoy this one! don’t forget to leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it!!
> 
> notes; not proofread as usual so excuse any typos and grammatical errors bc english isnt my first language 
> 
> —tee

“ _Hyung_ , wake up! Wake up!!” a familiar voice awakened Jihoon from his slumber, rocking his sleeping body back and forth with vigor. The tall man moaned and groaned, stretching his long limbs as he seemed to force himself awake to follow the commands coming from his side.

Jihoon, however, moved his muscular arm towards the body at his side, holding close the small waist that greeted his arm. A laugh could be heard from the body next to his, the slightly shaking body moving Jihoon’s along. The taller groaned at the movement, pressing his body closer to the other in hopes of minimizing their movements. The other eventually gave up, wrapping his own arms around Jihoon’s waist, hugging the broad body close.

“ _Hyung,_ it’s already November,” the other man said as if they hadn’t just hosted a Halloween party the day before. The two men were pressed up against each other, the smaller buried in Jihoon’s chest as Jihoon gingerly placed his chin on the smaller’s head.

“I know, Dam-ah. We held a party yesterday and now we have to clean up,” Jihoon replied with a hoarse voice, his throat still adjusting to the activity. “Let me sleep a bit more and I’ll help you.“

A lovely chuckle greeted Jihoon’s words, his smaller lover once again laughing in his hold, “That’s not what’s important, Stupid,” Yedam replied between his giggles, “It’s November which means it’s time to put up Christmas decorations!”

Jihoon fully woke up at the mention of ‘Christmas’ on the first of November. His eyes opened and he was greeted by the digital clock placed on Yedam’s bedside table. The glaring red digits told Jihoon it was merely ten in the morning. 

The couple had only sent home their final guests at five in the morning, which meant Jihoon still needed at least two more full hours of sleep before he could function like the basic human being. He groaned even louder before pulling Yedam close once again.

“Why are you always like this?!” Jihoon complained as he remembered the past four years he had spent living with Yedam and how the latter was somehow always so excited about Christmas.

Yedam pulled their bodies apart to stare at Jihoon, “Because it’s Christmas and I love decorating! Now come on...” Yedam pouted and pulled his best puppy eyes, “We have a full box of decorations on the top shelf in the storage room and only you can can reach it...” Yedam said with a small smile, his small fingers massaging Jihoon’s biceps lightly.

Jihoon groaned and turned his body to lay on his back, his arm lifted to cover his eyes as he whined, “God, how are you so adorable?!”

Yedam laughed and pulled himself away, getting off their shared bed to walk towards the door frame, “Now, are you going to help me? Or should I call Junkyu- _hyung_ instead?” Yedam asked jokingly to provoke his lover.

Jihoon sat up on the bed quickly after that, the mere mention of Yedam’s ex was enough to push him off the bed, “Don’t you _dare_ , Bang Yedam.”

Yedam smiled his fox-like smile and ran away with a laugh, “Hurry up and help me then!”

“If you call Junkyu, I’ll be mad, Yedam!” Jihoon warned before rushing to follow a still giddy Yedam, a similar wide smile decorated the taller man’s face.

————

“Wait what was the order again? Red, blue, yellow, green? Or was it red, yellow, blue, green?” Jihoon asked as he brought up the array of Christmas ornaments they had stashed away in the Christmas decoration box.

The two had just finished setting up the faux Christmas tree that they had bought when they first moved in together. After two years of bickering and arguments when setting it up, the two finally had it figured out just last year. That year, setting the Christmas tree was a breeze to Jihoon, as instead of trying to help and ending up distracting him, that year, Yedam stayed at the side to give him encouragement and entertainment. Despite this, smiles, giggles and kisses were still exchanged between the two as Jihoon tried to set up the tree.

"It's red, yellow, green, blue, _Hyung,"_ Yedam said with a smile, also rummaging through the box of Christmas decorations. His smile widen when he finally found what he was looking for, pulling up the decoration from the box with a triumphant smile.

A single wreath was what greeted Jihoon, the older could only stare at Yedam with disbelief, "We are not hanging a wreath in November, Yedam," Jihoon said with a warning look.

Yedam was not intimidated in the slightest, the loud boy instead smiled and moved closer to Jihoon, who in return, playfully rolled his eyes. Jihoon knew what was coming when Yedam slightly tackled his body from the side, laughter bursting from their throats.

“You are not winning the argument with cuteness, Dam-ah. I am fully immune,” Jihoon turned his face so he wouldn’t face Yedam’s ruthless puppy eyes.

“If that’s true then why won’t you look me in the eyes? Hmm?” Yedam asked teasingly, moving his face closer to Jihoon’s who was trying his hardest to suppress his smile.

Jihoon groaned with a wide smile, unable to handle Yedam’s relentless attack, “The neighbors gave me weird looks last year!” the other man finally complained. Jihoon turned his body to grab Yedam by his shoulders, “I beg you, don’t put me through this again,” Jihoon pulled the smaller body’s close once again.

Yedam laughed in Jihoon’s hold, “Don’t worry, I’ll be the one handling the neighbors,” Yedam offered jokingly to which Jihoon groaned.

“Nnnnn, you’re so annoying.”

A low chuckle was given by Yedam to his lover, the smaller man lightly rubbing Jihoon’s back in comfort until the latter finally gave in, “Okay, fine. We’ll hang the wreath.“

Yedam exclaimed excitedly and gave Jihoon a small kiss.

“But, you have to open the door for deliveries from now on! The mailman still makes fun of us for the wreath last year.”

Yedam nodded enthusiastically before rising up, the wreath in hand as he speedwalked towards the front door of their apartment.

Jihoon shook his head with a fond smile before looking back to the box of Christmas ornaments, an array of colors once again greeting him, “Wait was it red, blue, yellow, green? Or red, green, yellow, blue?”

————

Hanging Christmas decorations on November first was never something that Jihoon thought he’d be doing for the past four years of his life. The young man had rarely ever cared for the holiday until Yedam walked into his life, practically buzzing with excitement everytime the holiday drew near.

The two cuddled on their couch with content as they admired the fruit of their labor. The lights were turned off, while the fairy lights they placed around the tree and walls, lit up the room with red, blue and green colors. The Christmas tree stood proudly in its corner, boxes of fake Christmas present laid beneath it as stockings hung from its branches. A completely _Christmas-y_ mood surrounded the couple on the first of November.

Yedam cuddled closer to Jihoon, searching for warmth from his boyfriend’s body. The former had always been a clingy partner, the smaller man somehow always found a way to slither himself into Jihoon’s hold, loving the way the bigger’s arms wrapped around him securely. He currently had his head placed on Jihoon’s chest as a thick blanket covered their bodies. Whispers of sweet nothings in his ear had Yedam giggling and squirming in Jihoon’s hold.

The lovers spend the rest of the day like that, cuddled in each other’s arms as they welcomed Yedam’s—and now Jihoon’s—favorite holiday season together, for the fourth year in a row.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! please leave req for other yedam pairings (aside from dodam) that you will like for me to write, because my new series will focus on yedam rarepairs!!
> 
> see you on my next fic! leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed, also!! subscribe to my account if yall want to be notified by ao3 everytime i post a new fic!!
> 
> —tee


End file.
